


Rockefeller Center

by why_didnt_i_get_any_soup



Series: Steve x Sam Holiday Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, New York City
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:17:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9036656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup/pseuds/why_didnt_i_get_any_soup
Summary: Steve wants to go ice skating to get into the Christmas spirit





	

It was Christmas. Things with the Avengers had slowed down and crime seemed to slow down in deference of Christmas. It was all low-level stuff that the cops could mostly handle—nothing that required Captain America or Falcon.

So, in their most brilliant disguises—tacky dad Christmas sweaters and fake glasses ala Clark Kent—they went to Rockefeller center to look at the Macy’s windows and generally enjoy the atmosphere of New York during Christmas, the bustling and decorations, families out and about with the kiddies and shopping and lots and lots of tourists.

Sam had to admit, sometimes he still felt a lot like a tourist, especially trudging through the snow. He was from Atlanta; they didn’t  _ get  _ snow there! He was always bundled up, seven layers as Steve said, and still complained of the cold. He was cuddling up to Steve when Steve veered them toward the ice rink at the base of the huge tree.

“No.” Sam said, deadpan. “No way. Nuh uh. Not gonna happen.”

Steve stuck his tongue out and reached for his wallet. “Yes,” he said, “it’s gonna happen.” And he pulled them in line.

Sam disentangled himself from Steve and crossed his arms.

“Dude, seriously. I’m from Atlanta. We don’t do ice skating. I never even really went roller skating. My mom was afraid I was going to break my ankles.”

“I used to do it all the time,” Steve offered and then lowered his voice, “before the Depression.”

Sam nodded. “Yeah, see, you grew up here. I’m sure you skate like a goddamn angel.”

“I don’t know about that but I can move around a bit.”

“Mhm sure.”

“Sam, I promise I’ll help you out. It’ll be fun. A nice date activity.”

“If I bust my ass, Steve, I swear…”

“You won’t!”

Sam had to lean on Steve once he got the skates on, Steve reminding him to tie them really tight so they would work right. He had to admit, they  _ hurt _ , but he wasn’t going to be the one to bitch about them.

At first, Sam had to cling to the wall, too proud to admit he was scared he was going to fall. People were zipping by, including Steve, the braggadocious bastard. He was twirling and spinning and skating backwards and Sam had to admit he kind of wanted to punch Steve in that moment. When he came sliding back to where Sam had only moved a few feet along the wall, he offered his hand.

“Don’t worry.” He said. “I’ve got you. I won’t let you fall.” He assured and Sam took a leap of faith and took Steve’s hand, letting go of the wall.

They moved slowly, Steve being his usual self. He explained the mechanics, the movements you should follow and Sam started to feel more comfortable, the only problem that his feet were burning. The skates were constricting and weirdly shaped and he was using muscles he never even knew he had in the bottom of his feet.

“Ready for me to let go?” Steve asked.

Sam nodded and they separated. Sam immediately went to the wall.

Steve huffed and turned back around. “What the heck, Sam?”

Sam was a little out of breath. “Not gonna lie, my feet are killing me. I’m feeling better about it but they’re literally burning.”

“Oh.” Steve nodded. “I forgot about that. We can break whenever you’d like.”

“Thanks.” Sam smirked, sounding a little sarcastic.

Steve laughed at him and knocked shoulders with him.

They skated for about an hour and finally Sam was ready to call it quits.

“Want to take a walk in Central Park?” Steve asked.

On the bench where Sam was unlacing his skates, he eyed Steve. “I think my feet have had enough for one day. And it’s freezing. Maybe we can just go back to the Tower and watch  _ Miracle on 34th Street _ with some hot cocoa?”

“I like that idea too.” Steve said, leaning in and kissing Sam on the cheek.


End file.
